


Happy Birthday, Baby

by Clementizzle



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Surprise Party, rated explicit for the next chapter, there's a lot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: It's Ai's birthday and everyone, including Sousuke, has forgotten.Or have they.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, sorry i've been gone for so long. I've had a long period of writers block, but i've had a lot of ideas, and hopefully i'll be writing a bit more consistently now.

Ai couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe that Sousuke had forgotten his birthday. After years together, he didn’t expect anything particularly grand, he knew they were probably past that, and honestly at this stage he was more than fine with a quiet celebration alone with his mate. But when he woke up alone in bed, Sousuke already up and almost ready to go to work without even a simple “Happy birthday.” 

 

Needless to say, Ai felt heartbroken.

 

His alpha had always been so good at remembering anniversaries and birthdays and other important dates since they’d gotten together, but lately it seemed like Sousuke was more distant than usual. It didn’t help that Sousuke had been working more than he usually did. The past few days played much like this one had, Sousuke ready to go out the door before he was even awake, and coming home later than normal as well.

 

Ai tried to move past the admittedly rocky start to what was supposed to be a nice special day for him, but he couldn’t. Work didn’t help take his mind off of things, either. The only people aside from his parents who seemed to remember it was his birthday were his kindergarteners. Every single one of his students made him cards wishing him a happy birthday, and while usually this would’ve been a more than welcome surprise, every card and birthday wish served to remind him of the fact that the most important person in his life had forgotten. He did his best to hide his discontent to the kids though, he didn’t want them to think he didn’t like their surprise. While they were at lunch, Ai decided to throw Sousuke a lifeline of sorts.

 

“ _ I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tonight.”  _ He quickly typed out. “Maybe somewhere nice.” He added, maybe trying a bit too hard to make it obvious for Sousuke that it was a special occasion. He went about preparing the afternoon lesson for his class until he heard his phone vibrate on the desk.

 

“ _ Sorry, baby, I have to work late again tonight. I promise I’ll take you out some other time.” _

 

Ai could feel his heart sink even further as he read the short text. Perhaps he should’ve been more direct, but he didn’t think he should really have to. He tossed his phone into his bag, he knew he’d only obsess over the message if he didn’t.

 

The rest of the day went by in an uneventful blur, and Ai felt like he just wanted it to be over and done with already. That, and he wanted a drink and to vent about his day.

 

He called both Nagisa and Haruka and asked if they wanted to go out for drinks, but both his friends were busy, and neither seemed to remember what day it was either. Feeling defeated, he decided to make a quick stop at the store to get some comfort food and sweets and just go home, eat, and go to bed early and try to forget this day ever happened.

 

Pulling into the empty driveway of his and Sousuke’s home, Ai took the key out of the ignition and tried to fight back tears. He knew he was being dramatic, and perhaps a bit childish: after all, a birthday is just another day of the year. Still, he couldn’t stop a few tears from forming. Crying alone in his driveway was not exactly how he’d expected to spend his birthday, but here he was. 

 

After a few minutes, he collected himself, wiped away the remaining tears, grabbed the groceries from the back seat and got out of the car. To add insult to injury, when he went to unlock the door he dropped his house key on the doorstep, and he cursed under his breath as he grabbed it again and unlocked the door.

 

He kicked off his shoes in the doorway and shimmied his coat off, careful not to drop the groceries, though with how his day was going he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had dropped them. He walked into the kitchen to put everything away, nudging the light switch with his shoulder to turn it on. Ai nearly jumped when he looked up and saw Sousuke standing there.

 

“Holy shit, Sousuke, what’re you doing here? I thought you had to work late tonight?.” Ai asked.

 

“And miss your party?” Sousuke asked with a grin. Ai looked at him, even more confused than before.

 

“What are you talking about, Sou, there’s no pa-“ Ai started, but he was interrupted by a chorus of cheers.

 

“SURPRIIIIISE!” Standing behind the kitchen counter was their friends, his younger brother, and even Rin had been able to make it. On the counter was a cake wishing him a happy 24th birthday that he could only assume Haru had baked for him by the beautiful look of it. That whole half of the kitchen was decorated with party favors and a banner wishing him a happy birthday. He just stood there blinking for a few seconds, too shocked to fully process what was going on as Sousuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Sousuke said, turning him around and planting a soft kiss on his lips.”

 

“You jerk!” Ai cried, feeling tears well up in his eyes again, but out of joy this time instead of sadness. “I thought you forgot!” He looked at the others in the room “I thought all of you did!”

 

“It was hard leaving you looking so sad this morning, but I had to sell the surprise.” Sousuke said. “And judging by your reaction I’d say it paid of in the end. Can you forgive us?” 

 

Ai laughed and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He couldn’t believe how quickly this day had gone from terrible and seemingly irredeemable to unimaginably wonderful. It wasn’t what Ai would ever have expected, especially with how the day began, but now he felt bad for doubting his mate.

 

He wanted to make it up to him, and show him just how much he appreciated him, and the planning he had put into it.

 

And he had more than a few ideas of how to do just that.


	2. Just Hurry Up and Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai finally gets what he wants, but it takes frustratingly long to get it for his tastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is late. I mentioned this in my comment on the first chapter, but my brother had his second kid last weekend, and we had to watch his other son for a few days and then i got wrapped up in work and i didn't have a lot of time to write. Still, I hope you all enjoy this. At least i finally finished a thing, right?
> 
> Also I didn't proof this because it's late and im real tired. Let me know if there's anything i need to fix

As the night went on, the party began to die down a bit. Rin and Momotaro left together not long after they’d eaten the cake. Ai understood, Rin had been gone for a few months for training and competitions, and the two of them had their own catching up to do. He couldn’t imagine being apart from his mate that long. The longest time he and Sousuke had been apart, the year Sousuke was in college while Ai finished his 3rd year notwithstanding, was when Sousuke had gone to visit his sick grandmother with his family a few years back; and that was only for a week.

 

He also didn’t mind them leaving because he was still itching for some quality time with Sousuke. He still wanted to make sure his alpha knew he appreciated the effort he’d put in to this surprise party. But he didn’t want to come out and tell his friends to get out so he could fuck his alpha, especially after they’d been so kind with this surprise.

 

The six of them were relaxing in Sousuke and Ai’s new hot tub, though it was a bit of a tight fit with all of them in there. He’d been trying to send signs to Haruka and Nagisa without being too blatantly obvious, and he was pretty sure Haru had begun to pick up on them. The black haired omega had been making a big show of yawning, and acting tired since shortly after Ai had started hinting. He tugged on Makoto’s sleeve to get the alpha’s attention and whispered something in his ear. Ai didn’t know what he said, but he could’ve sworn he saw Makoto’s cheeks go a little pink at whatever it was his mate said to him.

 

“I-I think we’re going to head out now, guys. Haru’s feeling tired, and we’ve both had a pretty long day. Happy birthday again, Aiichirou, I hope you enjoyed the surprise. You should’ve seen Haru, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect f-” Makoto was interrupted by a terse, pointed cough from his mate. “Sorry, I’m getting carried away.” He said quickly “Hope you have a good rest of your night.” Ai smiled.

 

“Thank you, we will. Thank you both for everything.” He said, looking to Haruka with an appreciative look. Haru caught his gaze and smiled back.

 

“It was no trouble at all” He said. “Have fun, you guys.” He turned to Nagisa (and Rei, to a much lesser degree) make sure you don’t keep these two up all night, okay you guys?”

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t, Haru-chan.” Nagisa said. Ai didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a friend like Haruka Nanase, but he was eternally grateful for him in this moment.

 

“Four down, two to go.” Ai thought to himself as Haru and Makoto walked out of sight, closing the door behind them. He was getting worked up just thinking about getting his hands on Sousuke, and all signs pointed to that moment happening sooner rather than later.

 

“So, what do you guys want to do now?” Sousuke asked.

 

_ “You.”  _ Thought Ai nuzzling even closer to his mate despite the new space freed up by Haruka and Makoto. He was thankful his filter was working even though he was failing fast, and unsure how much longer it would stay working. He looked pleadingly to Nagisa, mentally begging him to take his hints like Haru had.

 

But Nagisa wasn’t quite as intuitive as Haru.

 

“I’m too comfy.” Nagisa sighed, and Ai felt like he could kick the other omega, and probably would’ve if it wouldn’t have drawn more unwanted attention. He made a futile attempt at communicating what he wanted to Sousuke, but it was no use. They continued to make small talk for a while, all the while Ai slowly could feel himself losing it. Finally, he’d had enough.

 

If Nagisa wasn’t going to take the hints, he wasn’t going to let it stop him. Ai shifted in the water a bit, sinking a bit deeper and moving a bit closer until he and Sousuke were practically flush against each other’s side. As stealthy as he could manage, Ai slid his hand to rest on Sousuke’s thigh. He could feel his alpha tense a little bit under his touch, though it was nearly imperceptible otherwise. If he was going to have to suffer until they left, Sousuke would have to know what he was missing too.

 

Sousuke was listening to Rei talking about his work, and a photoshoot he’d done for a magazine recently, going through the ins and outs of it all when he felt Ai’s soft hand slowly slide up his thigh until it reached the waistband of his swimming trunks. He felt his cock spring to life as he tried his best not to make their friends aware of what was going on. He looked over at Ai, who by all appearances seemed to be listening to Rei’s story intently, nodding along and making affirmative noises as he went on. All the while his hand was sinking lower and lower beneath Sousuke’s waistband, until it reached its destination. Ai wrapped his hand around Sousuke’s quickly hardening cock, and spoke.

 

“Wow, that’s really interesting, don’t you think, Sousuke?” He said with a grin, giving  Sousuke’s cock a quick squeeze.

 

“YeAh!” Sousuke managed to get out, shooting Ai a sharp look. If Ai was gonna play this game, Sousuke wasn’t going to just sit there and take it while Ai had his way. Sousuke leaned in to give Ai a quick kiss, and then wrapped his arm around Ai’s waist. Sliding his own hand into Ai’s suit bottoms, he shifted them both a little until he got his hand beneath Ai and right where he wanted it. He looked at Rei and Nagisa, and neither of them seemed to notice what was going on yet, both of them too wrapped up in Rei’s story.

 

Ai looked up at him, questioning for just a moment until he felt one of Sousuke’s fingers teasing his hole. Sousuke looked his mate in the eyes as he slipped the first of his fingers inside, revelling in the way Ai barely held back a surprised moan, and then another as Sousuke slipped a second finger inside.

 

Ai hadn’t expected retaliation from Sousuke, at least not so soon. It wasn’t uncommon for his mate to get a little handsy from time to time, especially when it came to his ass. Sousuke could wax poetic endlessly about how much he loved his omega’s ass. He could feel himself turning pink, his breathing getting a little more labored as Sousuke scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him open more before adding another finger. He was amazed neither Rei nor Nagisa seemed to have caught on.

 

“Ai-Ai?” Nagisa interrupted Rei, looking at Ai with a concerned look in his eyes. “Are you feeling alright, you’re looking really flushed.” Rei seemed to take notice now as well, focusing on him. He could practically feel Sousuke smirking beside him

 

“Yeah, baby, Nagisa’s right.” Sousuke said, smugness in his voice. “Is something wrong?” Ai opened his mouth to answer, but as soon as he did Sousuke went as deep as he could inside of him. He did his best to cover his moan with a cough, but he didn’t feel it was very convincing.

 

“I think all the hot water is getting to me.” Ai panted. “ I think I need to get out for a little bit, and get a drink of water and cool off. I’m feeling a little thirsty.” It wasn’t a total lie. He needed a moment to regroup.

 

“Oh, okay!” Nagisa said as Ai slipped out of the water (after carefully adjusting his own arousal). “Feel better soon!” Once Ai was inside, he got himself a quick drink of water, gulping it down until the glass in his hand was empty. He filled it up again and did the same thing, taking a deep breath of air as he brought the glass down to the counter. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his waist, and pull him into a strong chest.

 

“Thought you could get away from what you started just by getting out of sight baby?” Sousuke whispered in his ear as he dragged his hips forward against the swell of Ai’s ass, his voice deep and rough with arousal.”

 

“I was hoping they’d get the hint like Haru and Makoto that I wanted some personal time with my mate, but it seems like my hopes were too high.” Ai moaned as Sousuke continued to grind against him.

 

“Who says they have to leave for us to have some time alone?” Sousuke said, untangling a hand from Ai’s waist to reach down and tug on his bottoms. “They’re out there, and we’re in here. Alone. With only a few flimsy bathing suits between us.” He stretched the fabric of Ai’s bottoms and let them snap back against his skin to emphasize his point. Ai let out a needy moan.

 

“W-what if they walk in?” He asked meekly, trying to stay rational.

 

“You didn’t seem to mind getting handsy in front of them out there to me.” Sousuke teased. “Maybe that’s actually what you want. For them to walk in on you, to see you taking your alpha’s cock like that. We could give ‘em a nice show, I’m sure Nagisa would love it.” He added, pulling Ai’s bottoms down and letting them drop and pool around his ankles along with a good amount of slick.

 

“P-please, Sousuke.” Ai whined.. Sousuke chuckled behind him, and bucked his still clothed hips forward again, pushing Ai up against the counter. Ai could feel how hard he was against him.

 

“Please what, baby?” Sousuke asked, nibbling at the bond mark on Ai’s neck.

 

“Please just fuck me, I need it.” Ai moaned, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“How can I say no when my omega is asking so nicely?” Sousuke crooned into his ear. Ai felt him shift behind him as he freed himself from his own bathing suit, falling we to the floor behind Ai. He felt Sousuke’s cock, bare and against his ass and tried his best to spear himself on it.

 

“Now now baby, don’t get impatient.” Sousuke teased. “daddy won’t make you wait long.” He slid his cock between Ai’s ass, even the light contact of his cock gliding over Ai’s hole drove the omega crazy, though, a fresh wave of slick leaking from his hole and onto Sousuke’s cock.lubing it up nicely. Sousuke put a strong hand on the small of Ai’s back and bent him forward over the counter and teased Ai’s hole with the head of his dick, pushing lightly up against it.

 

“Just fuck me, daddy!” Ai snapped,  pushing back impatiently and taking his alpha inside of him. He let out a satisfied moan as Sousuke’s thick alpha cock  _ finally  _ filled him up like he’d been wanting all night.

 

“Such a naughty little slut tonight, aren’t you baby?” Sousuke said. “I can’t decide whether I should punish you for not being patient or not.” He added, bringing a hand down to Ai’s ass as he gave a hard thrust, rocking his mate forward back into the counter.

 

“On the one hand, it’s your birthday, and I want you to have what you want.” Sousuke grunted. “But…” The hand on Ai’s back shot up quickly and in a moment was tangled in his short hair, yanking him up straight with a yelp of surprise. “I love the way you sound when I punish you so much.” Sousuke whispered huskily in his ear.

 

Ai felt the hand on his ass lift off quickly and braced himself, inadvertently tightening even more around his alpha,  waiting for it to come crashing back down. Instead it came to rest around his cock, as Sousuke leaned in and kissed his neck.

 

“I suppose can forgive a little impatience today, but don’t make a habit of it okay?” Sousuke hummed, picking up a rhythm to his thrusts and  _ finally  _ giving Ai what he wanted, what he  _ needed.  _ His omega let out a loud moan of approval beneath him, pushing back to meet his thrusts. He knew Ai wouldn’t last long, he was too needy, and too on edge. Sousuke’s would make sure to thoroughly please him later on once they were truly alone. Ai practically screamed in pleasure as he sped up.

 

“Aaah, daddy!!” Ai cried, gripping the counter as best he could as his mate fucked him with punishingly hard thrusts. Each thrust hit his sweet spot and made him see stars. Before long he could barely form coherent words, let alone a coherent sentence.

 

“If you aren’t careful, Ai, they might hear you out there.” Sousuke teased.

 

“Don’t care.” Ai keened. “Too good.”

 

“As long as you don’t care, moan away.” Sousuke said, hitting Ai with a few extra hard thrusts, pulling even more delicious noises out of his mate. Ai kept tightening himself around Sousuke’s cock with each thrust, and soon they both were approaching their limits.

 

“I’m close, baby. Gonna fill you up real soon.” Sousuke moaned into Ai’s ear. He wished Ai was on his heat, so he could knot him and fill him up properly, maybe put a pup in him.

 

“Aaaaaa, yes. Please daddy. Need it. Please!” Ai begged, and Sousuke wasn’t about to keep his mate waiting. He gave a few hard final thrusts, bit down on his bond mark, and spilled himself deep inside of his mate. Feeling Sousuke’s release inside him pushed Ai over the edge. He couldn’t help moaning with each spurt of Sousuke’s cock. After a few minutes, both of them started to come down from the high over their mating. Ai stood on wobbly legs for a moment before falling back against the counter. Sousuke chuckled, and scooped his little mate up into his arms. 

 

“Let’s get you up into bed, baby. I’ll clean up and say goodbye to Rei and Nagisa, and join you afterward, okay?” He said softly.

 

“‘Kay. Hurry?” Ai asked quietly as they made their way into the bedroom.

 

“Of course, baby, I won’t keep you waiting.” Sousuke affirmed. He gently laid Ai down in their bed, and made his way back into the kitchen. He cleaned up their mess, picking up Ai’s bathing suit and putting his back on for posterity. He stuck his head out the back, where he found Rei and Nagisa still in the hot tub.

 

“Hey guys, I brought Ai up to bed so he could rest, and I’m gonna go up and join him. Thank you both for coming, feel free to let yourself out. Night.”

 

“Goodnight!” They both called back. Sousuke shut the door behind him, and disappeared from out of sight.

 

“You don’t think he noticed, do you?” Rei asked, pulling his own suit back up to cover his groin.

 

“Nah, we made good time though, didn’t we?” Nagisa asked, pulling his own bottoms up and wiping the sweat off his forehead. “A few seconds later and he might’ve though.”

 

“How did you know he’d be gone for that long? He could’ve come out at any time.” Rei said

 

“Because I knew he was going in there to screw Ai’s brains out, duh. It was obvious. Ai kept trying to signal me to leave so they could get it on.” Nagisa said matter of factly.

 

“What? Then why didn’t you?” Rei asked.

 

“Because…” Nagisa said, standing up out of the water and stretching. “I knew if I waited long enough those two wouldn’t be able to hold out, and we’d be able to have some fun of our own out here in the hot tub.

 

“Wow.” Rei said, incredulous, and maybe a little proud of his mate’s forethought. “You’re diabolical.” Nagisa smiled at him over his shoulder and giggled.

 

“And yet you love me anyway, don’t you Rei chan?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. come talk to me on twitter please @Clementizzle
> 
> I'd love it if you commented, even a short little one would be appreciated. Nothing makes me happier in this whole process than reading and responding to comments.
> 
> Also, I have a few vague ideas for one shots to write.
> 
> Would you prefer SouAi College Football/cheerleader or a samezuka one shot involving a power outage and getting together in that scenario. Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Clementizzle on tumblr and twitter come follow me on both, though im far more active on twitter than tumblr these days.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this short little bit. Next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow. if any of you read the first chapter of the Gladiator au, i'm working on a rework/rewrite of that that should hopefully be up before too long. Again, i'm sorry for being so inconsistent.


End file.
